


A Nygmobblepot Christmas

by WinryOz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Dinner, Established Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Edward Nygma, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryOz/pseuds/WinryOz
Summary: Christmas is coming and Edward knows exactly what he wants this year...
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Candy cane

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic one year ago in french and I waited until Christmas 2020 to share it in english.

Oswald loved the year-end festivities. All the lights in the city reminded him of the sweet moments shared with his mother. At the time, they were poor but this did not take away from the magic of Christmas. Maybe because he was only a child and growing up, the only gift he wanted was for his mother to be proud of him and she was. But it was not enough for him, he wanted to cover her with gifts and luxury. He remembered spending his first salary on a necklace that he thought was extremely expensive when in the end it was just a piece of junk. Over the months, he had plunged into delinquency and it brought him much more. He immediately did a makeover and kept offering presents to his dear mother. Of course, she didn’t really know where all this money came from but she trusted her son, it was her only little boy and in her eyes it would remain so. But his life as a gangster had led him to lose his mother and Oswald still blamed himself. So every Christmas, he thought he was spending it again without her. Until he met Edward Nygma. It was the biggest explosion of his life. Nothing had been as painful, pleasant and attractive as this man. He never thought he’d end his life with him, not after everything they’ve been through together. But fate had had different plans for them and together they were stronger, more powerful, more in love than ever.  
This year, Oswald was finally going to celebrate Christmas with the most important person of his life. It had been a long time since he had been so happy and stressed. Edward was very tactile and cuddly with him, it was even surprising. He teased him a lot too, did everything to seduce him and embarrass him. In fact, he loved to see his Oswald blush, his freckles appeared under his carmine tone and clear eyes. Edward knew exactly what he wanted for Christmas and made it very clear.

"You can't just ask me that. It's not really a gift, but you do understand me" Oswald exclaimed.  
"But I love it, you drive me crazy when you do it" Edward replied.  
"Mmh, I will find you something more."  
"What do you want for Christmas?" He asked, taking it out of his thoughts.  
"You" Oswald said automatically, blushing. "I don't know, surprise me."

This made Edward laugh and he kissed him tenderly caressing his fragile neck. He gently took his lower lip between his teeth and sucked it, pulled it a little and finally released it to admire the illuminated face of Oswald.

"You have less than a month to find" The Riddler concluded.

It was a real headache for Oswald to find something stimulating enough for Edward. He had already offered him all the most complex puzzles in the world and he had solved them in a few days, see in minutes for some. A new costume? No, he was not as sensitive to beautiful fabrics as he was. And what would he think of a jewel? Definitely too sentimental although he would appreciate the gesture. After hours of turning his brain, he finally decided.

On the evening of December 24, Oswald had prepared everything. He had put out the big ways for Edward. He wanted to impress him and make him sink into an unforgettable fairy tale. First, they had dined at Gotham’s most expensive restaurant. We had to wait several months before hoping to have a table but the name Cobblepot opened all the doors. Only the elite of the city had the chance to dine here and it was necessary to count a whole salary to taste the most refined dishes of the chef.  
Oswald wore his timeless black suit embroidered with gold thread and on which we could see purple reflections according to the light that came upon him. As for Edward, he had traded his green clothes for an elegant white set and his eternal curls were more or less tamed. Oswald subtly asked a waiter to bring something special for dessert. A candy cane. Edward raised an eyebrow and could not take his eyes off his companion when he slowly sucked it, almost completely stuffing it in his mouth, turning his tongue around the fine stick of red and white sugar.  
Edward became tense and excited, fascinated by his partner and imagined himself instead of this sweet candy. He would have killed to get this treat right away. That was his gift and he desperately wanted it. He suddenly came to his senses, remembering that he had to offer his own to Oswald. He had carefully packed it in a very pretty rectangular box decorated with a large green knot. 

"Open it" He commanded, a little smile in the corner.

Oswald carefully unpacked it by removing the protective layers one by one. He already knew he was going to love it even if he had no idea what it was like. It was from Edward so he loved it. He choked a cry of joy when he found out what it was. He could not control himself when he received gifts and went back to childhood but then there! There came out of the box an umbrella of an extremely luxurious brand and he himself had never dared to put so much in such an object. He was a collector in the soul and this umbrella was of infinite beauty and a most romantic attention to him. Oswald practically jumped on the table to reach the soft lips of his dear and tender.

"Come, I want to try it right away!" Oswald said.  
"But it doesn’t even rain" He laughed. "At least take the time to look at it carefully."  
"Ok, ok" He calmed down by detailing it more. "You know exactly what I’m happy about, I can’t believe it."

In further analysis of his gift, Oswald could clearly see how precious it was by the texture of the black fabric up to the wood work of the handle. It was finely engraved with arabesques reminiscent of the ones he loved to wear. He also noticed that the end of the handle was detachable. Detaching it, he drew a brilliant dagger in which he could see the reflection of Edward who smiled widely.

"I love it! We go out, I want you to take pictures with it" Oswald ordered on rising.  
"At your command" He replied, making a military salute.

Edward improvised himself as a photographer for him. The Penguin had always been able to capture the lens, imposing himself in the scenery with simple but revealing poses of power. He was used to cameras and was made to be immortalized like this. The umbrella seemed to be an extension of his arm in an illuminated Gotham this Christmas evening. Oswald rushed to look at the photos his companion had taken.

"So, what is your answer?" Edward suddenly asked.  
"To what question exactly?" He replied, sceptical.  
"Nothing, forgets" He said, gloussing and laying a little kiss on his forehead. "Are we going home? I want my surprise too."  
"Looks like someone’s getting impatient. Let me drive this time, it’s Christmas."  
"Are you sure?" Edward worried. "I don’t want to die now". He teased him, letting him take the wheel.

He immediately regretted and despite his seat belt, he was a little afraid that Oswald would have a car accident. Fortunately for him, they arrived in one piece at the manor after a very dry braking.

"Where did you get your license, for God’s sake?" He was indignant.  
"I really have it! But I have a personal driver" He corrected. "It's so cold" He added as he got out of the car.  
"Haaa Mr. Cobblepot, come and warm yourself in my arms" He replied, teasing.

Oswald threw himself there without being prayed any more and they went home warm. They took a last glass of wine, remembering the past year and imagining the one that was to come. The Penguin exhibited his umbrella on the large dining table, admiring it one last time before joining Edward in their room. He was already beginning to undress, but Oswald stopped him for a moment to contemplate him. He took his sharp cheekbones between his palms and tiptoed to kiss him tenderly.

"I love you, Edward" He whispered.  
"I love you even more, Ozzie" He murmured, dropping their jackets.

Edward carried him slightly to the canopy bed with velvet mauve drapes and laid him gently bare. He liked to take his time on these things, touch him and strip him as if he was a precious treasure. He laid kisses all over his pale, freckled body. He dreamed of counting them one by one, admiring them even when they were nestled between his rounded buttocks. Suddenly Oswald rose up and forced Edward to undress completely. He could not handle anymore time without him completely glued to him, skin to skin. That it was good to rub against him, Oswald longed for their two stiff cocks in contact. He grabbed them in his hands, masturbating them both at the same time. His grip was strong and Edward groaned, twisted between his arms, trying to feel as many sensations as possible. Oswald gradually descended between his legs, feeling that his lover could no longer wait. He paused for a moment on his nipples, sucking them a little but it was clearly not what Edward wanted now. So he took his tongue to his navel, bit the inside of his thighs and finally grasped the base of his penis. Edward was about to suffocate so long the wait was. He gave slight pelvis strokes which he could not hold, indicating at the same time that his erection was becoming unsustainable. Oswald then opened his mouth and seized his burning glans.  
Immediately, Edward arched, sinking himself between the lips of his partner. It was difficult to contain himself, his hips were at their head. Oswald tried to calm him down a little by stroking his upper thighs and lingering on his glans, but tonight Edward did not intend to be tender. He literally fucked his mouth, seeping in with his pre-seminal fluid. Oswald frowned, his jaw clenched, and his tongue twirling around his length at a high rate. He could feel it in the back of his throat, growling, moaning, screaming crazy and exciting things:

"Take it, take it all! Oh yes, Oswald... suck your candy cane, suck it... it’s your candy – mmh yes!" He hummed. "You have no shame in enticing me to the restaurant... ah! That’s all you deserve, my dick" He articulated in a chopped voice.

Oswald redoubled his efforts to please him, sometimes raising his eyes to him by diving all over his dick. Edward suddenly convulsed, his legs trembling, and emptied into him. He uttered an umpteenth exclamation when Oswald swallowed his seed while he was still in him. He finally stood up with his lips swollen and wet. He collapsed on his chest, breathless and faintly whispered "Merry Christmas". Edward held him tightly in his arms, also out of breath but delighted to have had his gift. Oswald was already sleepy against him so he left him alone for the rest of the night, unable to detach himself from him.


	2. The real gift

Several days passed. Oswald knew that Edward used to watch him, study him, but since Christmas, there were other things in his eyes. Something questioning, curious, impatient. He had asked him what was bothering him, if it was even related to his blowjob. On the contrary, he had adored it. So what was wrong with Edward? What was he so worried about?

"I have to settle some points of the contract with Barbara for her club. She won’t get away with it in front of the Iceberg Lounge" Oswald exclaimed, taking his umbrella in hand as it rained.  
"It will be a long time, she's a nasty piece of work" He replied by adjusting the Penguin’s tie. "Good luck."

Edward calmly returned to the living room, a book in his hands, and mysteriously smiled at him. Oswald was about to leave the manor, but when he opened his new umbrella, he stopped. His heart suddenly went wild and he felt his throat dry. He remained motionless for a while and his face lit up with a big smile that marked his furrows. When he opened his umbrella, he had found an embroidery inside the fabric that he had not noticed before. It was an inscription sewn with a white thread that said _"Will you marry me?"_  
Oswald turned back and rushed into the living room, looking bewildered. Looking at Edward’s eyes, he understood that he had finally seen the hidden side of his gift. He revealed his big smile with bright teeth and he carefully placed his book on the coffee table.

"So, what is your answer?" Edward said.

He barely had time to get up that he landed heavily on the couch, Oswald having jumped on him with all his weight.

"Yes, yes, yes!" He cried while covering his face with kisses. "Your fiancé, your husband, whatever you want my Edward" He continued after rubbing against him.  
"Slowly, Oswald" He murmured, biting his earlobe.  
"Take me now" He begged, stirring more beautifully.

Edward hastened to fetch lubricant from their room and when he came down, Oswald was naked, totally in heat. He had partially masturbated, unable to wait any longer. Nygma undressed calmly, playing with the impatience of the Penguin, and he wriggled, rubbing his penis between his legs while waiting. He forced him to sit down again and straddle him. He immediately felt Edward’s index finger enter him, well soaked with lubricant. He breathed a sigh of relief and finally felt connected to him. His slow movements inside him, feeling the tender flesh of his hole, heating him, dangerously titillating his prostate. Oswald claimed a second finger and Edward opened him as he wished, frantically pressing into his depths. He prepared him for a long time until he desperately demanded him with a broken voice.  
Now that he had the shiny lube butt, Edward guided his wet glans to his flesh ring. No sooner had he brought his glans into his den than Oswald sat upon him, swallowing it all. He shouted with pleasure, and struck his cock against his prostate. Oswald kept hopping over him, totally shaken by the ecstasy of The Riddler.

"Yes, yes, yes..." He repeated over and over again.  
"God, you're so tight" Edward said as he plunged into him. "Mr. Cobblepot... Nygma..." He added, striking violently at the bottom of him.  
"Haaa yes!" He burst out ejaculating.

Edward joined him right after in a powerful orgasm, filling all the space he could with his own sperm. Oswald convulsed one last time, stars full of eyes. He rested at his side, a plaid on them and could feel his pink bud relaxing, a whitish liquid scattered on the sofa. He wanted to stay a little longer in his arms before cleaning it all up, sniffing his cologne and the sweet scent of his hair. Oswald looked at him with twinkling eyes and every look, every caress meant "I love you". Edward discreetly removed a small case from the inner pocket of his jacket, which rested on the armrest, and passed a silver ring to Oswald’s left ring finger. 

"Now you are officially mine" He declared.  
"You doubted it?"  
"No, not with the sweet eyes you have been giving me for years" He said, kissing him passionately. "We have a wedding to prepare now."

Oswald chuckled and lodged even more in his arms, proud of what had become of their couple over time.


End file.
